Talk:Family
Unnamed relatives of named characters I was wondering about several unnamed characters that we have seen over the years that didn't get their own names, but we know the names of their relatives or members of their family, eg. they are Mr. Juarez or, Eric Burton's mother or something similar. Some examples: *We have Lieutenant Juarez from . We also see her baby at the end of the episode and her husband as well. How could we create articles for these people? *Or take Eric Burton. In we see his mother, who gives the Iyaaran ambassador the permission to give Eric "some dessert". She is also seen in other episodes (she's one of the crewmembers who finds the Boraalan Vorin when he escapes from the holodeck) and is doing bridge duty in . Would we create a Crewman Burton article? Or Eric Burton's mother-article? *And another one: In we seen Milani's baby, but not Milani herself. Where would we put the image of the baby? I guess this is something we's have to do on a one by one basis, but I was just wondering what other think. -- Jörg 13:48, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :I have some ideas about this. For the first one you could change the article so that the first sentence is: :*The Juarez family was aboard the in 2367. :...make the article about the whole family and add the pictures to that article. Also, the script calls them FRANCISCA JUAREZ, ALFREDO JUAREZ, and JUAREZ BABY, so you could add a note to the botom of the article. In the article for Eric Burton, it says that the last name was never spoken, it was taken from the script. So I thought maybe you could create articles for each of the Juarez's. Then, I searched the script http://www.twiztv.com/scripts/nextgeneration/season7/tng-702.txt for "Liaison]" and "Burton" wasn't in it, so the note about the last name in the Eric Burton article (and the article title) might be wrong. Gah. More problems than solutions. --Bp 18:30, 14 May 2006 (UTC) I should have checked the script of "Data's Day", I had no idea those characters were named. Then this shouldn't be a problem and we can move Juarez to Francisca Juarez and create Alfredo Juarez. As to the baby, mhhh... Eric Burton got his last name in the script of , not "Liaisons", so his name is alright after all. --Jörg 21:51, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :Ahh. --Bp 23:35, 14 May 2006 (UTC) :: In the case of Lwaxana Troi's mentioned relatives, I just created Unnamed Betazoids#Lwaxana's family as a quick fix. --Alan 14:43, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Data I was looking at this page, and I didnt notice Data/Lore/B4. Should they be here? Come to think of it, Erik and Noonien arent here either... Input? NX-74205 17:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) From Talk:Great-granddaughter Changing the Title? I know the title doesn't match the reference. I wanted to make it ambiguous because there are two references at least, one for gg daughter and one for gg children. How do you change titles? --LauraCC (talk) 16:21, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Merge suggestion Familial relations don't generally have pages, and are instead covered quite excellently at familial connection. -- Capricorn (talk) 17:06, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Father has a page. Is that only because there are multiple meanings (religious and familial, in that case)--LauraCC (talk) 17:06, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, though I think the familial aspect could be transferred to familial connection, as that is different than the religious position/title. 31dot (talk) 17:18, June 15, 2015 (UTC) The one exception that I can think of is foremother, although that's a bit of a weird one notability-wise since that's not an existing English term but rather seems like a particular Vulcan culture thing. -- Capricorn (talk) 17:28, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh and agreed that it would make more sense to move the family aspect of father. -- Capricorn (talk) 17:29, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Agreed that this should be moved to "familial connection". --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:14, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Merged. Tom (talk) 08:13, June 16, 2015 (UTC)